Miracles Happen More Than Once
by AJRedRobin
Summary: This is based on a Role Play that I do with a friend. This is within the Brothers, Portraits, and Messages Universe. This takes place over a period of five years. A curse has been placed on the Circus. Two births, one chosen, one not, but both connected to one another. Characters include John and Mary Grayson, Mr. M the Roustabout.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is based on a Role Play that I do with a friend. This is within the Brothers, Portraits, and Messages Universe. This takes place over a period of five years. A curse has been placed on the Circus. Two births, one chosen, one not, but both connected to one another. Only the future will tell what will happen to these two brothers.**_

Miracles Happen More Than Once

_Prologue: The Year 315 A.D._

"_OUT WITH YOU! YOUR KIND ARE NO LONGER WANTED!"_

_The Emperor had a new directive, a new understanding. The Gods he had worshipped all these years were no more._

'_THE OLD GODS ARE DEAD!"_

"_We must follow our knew emperor's way of worshipping!"_

'_Tear down the statues, the images of the old gods!"_

"_The temples! Tear them down!"_

"_This cannot be . . . Bar the gate! Protect Athena!"_

"_The Circus! What of the Circus?"_

'_The circuses are no longer needed. Peddle your entertainment and grizzly justice elsewhere."_

'_What of our purpose? We take care of Athena's Justice! We are her messengers."_

"_Haven't you heard? There is no more of your brand of justice. The Emperor will decide how justice will be meted out."_

"_The Talons cannot be denied! It is the Court who shall decide a man's fate."_

"_What court? You're nothing but a pack of fools and entertainers. Go peddle that elsewhere. The Emperor doesn't need you."_

"_Over our dead bodies."_

'_That can be arranged. GUARDS!"_

_Blood ran through the streets as civil war broke out. Many of the Talons were killed in trying to protect Athena's statue, but eventually that toppled. The Athenae, the daughters of Athena, were driven from Rome and eventually out of Italy. Those Talons that were left went with them. The circuses were scattered and over time, forgot their true purpose. Even those that had been loyal to the Court lost their way. And very few remained. 500 years would pass and still the Athenae were determined to stay the course. Even so, seeing what had been done to their protectors, how far they had fallen they needed to have a means to replace what they lost. The circuses had always provided them their greatest Talons. They could again._

'_What? Are you crazy? That's just a stupid myth. No one believes in that any more."_

'_You think the Talon are a myth?"_

'_Well if they aren't, no one believes in that stuff. There has always been entertainers though. My family has been with the circus for generations."_

"_What is your family name?"_

"_Stryge, why?"_

"_Perfect. Your family will be the first in a new line of Talon, and there will be no others unless they have the proper name, an Athenae name."_

'_What name, what are you talking about?"_

"_Why the Court of Owls, of course."_

'_The court of what?"_

'_The Court of Owls, Athena's messengers, and executioners of justice."_

"_And how are you going to get people to join you with that nonsense."_

'_It is not nonsense, and you will be joining me. You are one of the children of the Athenae, though you do not remember it. You're descendants are meant for greatness and you will be the keepers of the Talon. I will teach you the secrets of the Athenae and the creating of the Talon."_

"_If you say so," Stryge stated. "So how are you going to get these Talon you mentioned?"_

"_The circus will provide them. It is a perfect proving ground."_

"_I don't think the entertainers will go for that."_

'_They will have no choice. You see, I will curse the circus if they do not. Every year children will be born within the circus. And every five or ten years, among the children who are worthy, a Talon will be chosen. Oh no siblings will be allowed among the chosen. They must come from families with only one child. If there is a sibling birth that child's life will be forfeit along with the parents. We cannot have someone changing their mind or try to keep the chosen Talon from their destiny. And if they do, the existing Talon will come forth to execute the Court's judgment if the decree shall be broken. Imagine the power this will bring."_

"_And you said my family will be in charge of these Talons?_

"_Yes, your family will make up the court. After all, your name means owl does it not?"_

"_Yeah . . . It does."_

_Beware the Court of Owls . . . _

_Continues with Part 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is based on a Role Play that I do with a friend. This is within the Brothers, Portraits, and Messages Universe. This takes place over a period of five years. The circus has been cursed. Two births, one chosen, one not, but both connected to one another. Only the future will tell what will happen to these two brothers.**_

Miracles Happen More Than Once

Part 1: Dream Catcher

Present Day:

"Can you believe this?" The contortionist said. "My husband and I have been trying for a second child for four years and Mary Grayson, a new bride within a month of marrying John Grayson, is pregnant. I'm jealous."

"Well, don't be. I heard rumors that it isn't even John's child," said another performer.

"How can you say that? Of course it's John's child. With the way they were going at it right after they were married . . . Come on, it couldn't be anyone else. Besides' we'd know."

"What happened with that roustabout that was hanging around Mary?"

"What roustabout?"

"That young handsome kid that showed up about six months back."

"Oh, he disappeared right before Mary and John got married. Are you saying Mary and that roustabout . . ."

'I'm not saying anything."

"Well I find it very odd that Mary was pregnant soon after her marriage."

"It's not unheard of . . ."

"Jasper . . . There hasn't been a pregnancy among circus folk for almost five years. Not in Haley's at least. It's like this circus is cursed. Only in other circuses has there been births. And when there has been a rash of births, a child among them disappears. They usually disappear at the age of nine. Some disappear sooner."

"Are you sure?"

"Well . . . That's what I heard."

'She's right." A clown came in on the conversation. "I've been with this circus for more than 20 years. It happens every time we're near Gotham City. The last time there were three births and a child was chosen among them to leave and I don't know where they went, but they left with some couple. Then the parents of that child left the circus and were never seen again."

"Clarence, you're implying that Gotham City has something to do with circus children disappearing."

"It's true . . . Just you wait and see. Mary's baby will disappear when it's at least that age. Plus, she's the only one who's pregnant."

"I hope you are wrong."

Nine months later . . . . .

"IT'S A BOY!" John Grayson shouted as he ran from the tent. He was carrying his newborn son. He wanted to show him to everyone.

'Waaahh . . . Waaahhh!"

Pop Haley nodded his approval but at the same time he shuddered. 'Why did it have to be them,' he thought. "Congratulations, John," he said instead.

"John . . . John come back here," Mary pleaded. "We need to name him."

'Oh sorry my dear." John Grayson brought his son back to his wife and handed him to her. "So, what should we call him?"

"I want to call him Richard," Mary said. "After my father and John for his middle name, for you, Richard John Grayson."

"He will be great, you'll see." John Grayson gave his wife a kiss. "And after a couple more years. We'll add a brother or a sister for him."

"Oh please, John."

Mr. M the roustabout stood in the shadows of the tent watching the birth. 'He will not know, not now. There will be a time when he will. It took someone outside to create this dream catcher, this dream watcher. I can sense the curse is still present. They must want another one. With this boy's birth, his life will be in danger. We are near Gotham. How the Court of Owls ever ended up in this city is beyond me. I spotted the owl last night. They must have known the birth was close. I must consult the fortuneteller. She must know if Richard will be destined for the Athenae or something else. Either way, the curse must be broken if the circus is to thrive, not just subsist. At least for a short time, Richard will bring a little light to this place where we may dream.'

At that moment a robin flew into the tent. It landed upon a pole and chirped out a greeting then flew back out.

'A robin?' Mr. M questioned. "At the birth of a child? It must be an omen. I had almost forgotten. It is the first day of spring. An owl last night, a creature seen more in winter than in the spring, and last night was the last night of winter. Now a robin soon after the boy is born, on the first day of spring. His life will be a conflicting one, his destiny in a battle. Who will win out? We shall see.'

Over the days, weeks, and months Mr. M, the roustabout kept a close eye on the newborn. Wherever they traveled robins gathered. Sometimes only a single bird was seen. Sometimes there were as many as four. More often then not, there were two that stuck together. Both were males. It was most unusual. Males were known to fight over territory and even females. Mr. M knew something was going on with those birds, but he didn't know what. He watched as John Grayson's son grew quickly and was finding his own voice. He was proving to be an excellent acrobat, even at times better than his father.

'That was going to be problematic,' He thought. 'He's got the genes. I just wish he hadn't. They are bound to notice once we return to Gotham City. I hope it won't be for some years yet.'

It wouldn't be until five years later, that Mr. M would learn what it meant. He had pressing business elsewhere and just returned to the circus as well to resume his duties as a roustabout. The circus sat just five miles outside of Gotham. Then the owl returned. It sat in a nearby tree, watching. That sent shudders down Mr. M's spine. Why should the owl return now? Dick was going to be their chosen Talon. He would be taken later to train, and yet Mr. M hoped that it would never happen. Even so, he could not help remembering the robins. Dick's destiny had to be elsewhere, not with the court. So, maybe the owls made a mistake and they were correcting their error with this new birth, but who was it? A feeling of dread entered his soul when Mr. M watched as the owl took off flying over the tents. It was looking for something. Then it dove out of sight. It was once again, lifting into the air and this time, it had something in its talons. Mr. M watched as it flew closer. Then he remembered another time when an owl did this, but its talons were empty. It was the same kind of flight the bird made right before Dick was born.

'That means someone was pregnant and their birth was imminent. Who was it?'

The owl flew over toward the wagons.

'It cannot be.'

Mr. M watched as the owl flew up to the roof of the Flying Grayson's wagon, but what caused Mr. M to shudder was what he saw. Within the owl's talons was a fledgling, a baby bird. Mr. M moved closer and saw the black wings and red spotted breast of a baby robin.

Continues with Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is based on a Role Play that I do with a friend. This is within the Brothers, Portraits, and Messages Universe.**_

Miracles Happen More Than Once

Part 2: Curse Breaker

Mr. M stared up at the owl with the baby robin inn its talons. He had seen that only once before, centuries before in a circus much like this one. It was in Europe. A sibling was born to a chosen talon of the Athenae, a sister. She was later found floating in the river. She was just a few days old. This one must be saved. The child cannot be allowed to die. We are near Gotham City. This means the child must have been conceived elsewhere, but when?

'I will have to backtrack. The circus had been in Europe before. It will take time.'

Mr. M could hear the cries of the child as he was brought into the world. Thunder could be heard in the background then lightning ripped across the sky.

'Strange. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.'

A bolt of lightning suddenly hit the wagon and the owl was instantly covered in flames. It fell, landing next to the wagon. Mr. M stood watching awestruck. The wagon remained intact as the lightning dissipated. No more lightning appeared or thunder. That had not happened before. Thunder and lightning with no rain in a clear sky? Lightning hitting the wagon with no consequence of fire? Mr. M moved closer to the wagon and heard the small cries of a child.

"It's another boy!" John Grayson's words rang out from inside the wagon. "Look Dick, you have a brother, born in this very wagon."

"Oh John, I . . . I can't believe it."

"He will be great, just like his brother."

Outside anxious voices came from a nearby tent.

"What was that noise? It sounded like lightning struck one of the wagons. Quickly, it could be on fire." Pop Haley and other performers rushed to the end of the row of wagons, checking each one.

"Did you see that lightning?" Bruno asked. "I was with the animals. It spooked the horses."

"Yes, I saw it," A clown in make-up came from a nearby tent. "I couldn't believe it. It struck the flying Grayson's wagon."

"What's that sound?" Bruno asked as they drew closer.

"Wah, Wah, Wah."

"That's, that's the sound of a baby."

'I didn't know Mary was pregnant. I thought she was just ill and gained some weight . . . "

"There hasn't been a baby born in the circus since Dick, John Grayson's boy," Pop said. "That's five almost five and a half years ago."

"Look what's lying on the ground near the wagon."

'Oh god," The clown approached placing his hand over his mouth. "I don't believe it."

Those performers that had been in the tents gathered around the object that lay on the ground. It was an owl. Its body was charred. And in it's talons, it still clung onto the baby robin, but this time, somehow the young fledgling was alive. Bruno picked up the small bird and held it in his hands. It chirped out a greeting then tried to fly off. It fell to the grass then hopped across the compound and into the wooded area surrounding the circus tents.

Mr. M followed the baby bird. It hid under a bush and stared out toward the wagon. He swore that the bird had been dead within the owl's talons. Maybe he had been mistaken. Maybe the bird wasn't dead. Maybe the baby bird had only been knocked out. Maybe the owl had only captured it and was planning on taking it back to its nest to eat it later. It was a miracle, a miracle that the baby bird had survived.

Everyone could fully hear the cries of the baby now. Pop Haley approached the Grayson's wagon and pounded on the door.

"John, John open up!"

John Grayson opened the door to the wagon and in his arms he held a naked newborn baby, crying out his protests. He was cold, and hungry.

"John, the baby," Pop Haley exclaimed.

"It's a boy," John said proudly. "We have another flying Grayson."

The crowd cheered. "It's a miracle."

"I don't believe it!"

"The curse," someone else whispered. "Does that mean it's broken?"

Yellow eyes in the back of the group narrowed. 'I must tell the court. This outrage will not be allowed. The law states, no siblings from a chosen Talon. He will have to be dealt with.'

A five-year-old boy exclaimed with joy, "I have a brother! I have a brother! I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"

'John, please. He needs feeding and he's cold," Mary called out.

"Oh sorry my dear," John came back inside and carried his newborn son to his wife's side.

"We want to see him!" Members of the circus troupe exclaimed.

"You can, but you have to come in one at a time." John stated. "You know how tight these wagons are on space."

Pop climbed in first and approached the newborn now resting in Mary's arms. "He's so small."

"Smaller than Dick was when he was born," John stated. "But he's got a strong heart."

'Oh my, he's like a little bird," another said as they got to see the baby as he suckled on his mother's breast. "Like that fledgling."

"Please John, he'll catch cold."

"We can wrap him in my blanket," Dick said and he pulled his blanket from his bunk so his father could wrap the baby in it.

"Wah . . . Waaahaaaa!' the baby cried as he was pulled from his mother's breast.

'It's all right little one," John stated. "We need to get you warm."

"What's his name?" Pop asked. "We'll have to have a celebration."

"Timoti," Dick exclaimed in Romani.

"Dick, we're not naming him after your favorite character from a book," John answered in turn as he placed the baby in the center of the blanket and started to wrap him up. "We'll name him Silus, after my father."

"No, he's Timoti," Dick argued. "I know he's Timoti, like in the story."

"Timoti Gayzo is a fictional character, a myth."

"'No he's not. I like Timoti." Dick stated. "He's not a Silus. Please Mom, can't we name him Timoti."

The baby started suckling on his fist then whined when he realized there wasn't any milk.

"I like Timoti, and it means Timothy," Mary stated. "Timothy Patrick Grayson."

"Patrick? I do not like Patrick. He is not Irish."

"Jackson then, after Andrew Jackson," Mary suggested, thinking of another Jack some months ago.

"Timoti Jackson Grayson?" John Grayson played with the name on his tongue. "I like it. He shall be named Timoti Jackson Grayson."

"YAY!"

'Wah, wah, wah"

'Dick!" Mary reprimanded her son.

"I'm sorry Timmy," Dick said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

After wrapping his new son in Dick's blanket, John handed Timoti to his wife so she could finish feeding him. He went to the storage compartment in the back of the wagon and pulled out an old baby carrier. They kept it hoping to add to their family some day.

'It's a good thing I kept Dick's old baby clothes," Mary said. "He's going to need a diaper. I saved a few of those cloth ones. They were fine for Dick, they will do for Timothy as well."

After Timoti was done feeding, John then took Timoti and placed him in the carrier and placed the carrier on the floor next to the lower bunk. Dick sat on the floor looking down at his new brother and smiled.

'Hi Timmy," Dick said. "Welcome to the family." Dick reached over and brushed a finger along the baby's soft cheek then leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Tim stared wide-eyed right into his brother's eyes.

John could not help notice how the baby stared at his older brother with such intensity and awe.

"It looks like you are right my son. Timoti is a fitting name for him."

'I'm going to be the best big brother ever."

End


End file.
